Héroes
by a-lunatica
Summary: A Harry le pasaba algo y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, Draco no encontraba una explicación en la física, así que buscó en otras… er “ciencias”. Bonus de "Darry, Físicamente hablando".


**Título:** Héroes

**Beta:** Caribelleih

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Drarry

**Clasificación:** PG

**Género:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** El Draco físico es mío. La definición de "Héroes" es de un "Diccionario de mitos y símbolos" que encontré en la biblioteca de Filosofía y Humanidades de mi Universidad. Harry y Draco y su mundo son de JK, ya saben.

**Notas:** Es una historia tipo bonus del fic "Drarry, físicamente hablando", es después del final, sin spoiler ni nada, sólo con Draco loco =). La definición está en cursivas. Por cierto, a mi no me caen mal los matemáticos ni los humanistas, ¡no quiero ofender a nadie!

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic fu pensado como regalo para perlita-negra por su cumpleaños. Quería hacerte algo "histórico", como sé que estudias algo relacionado con eso… pero ya vez, la ciencia gana =) Un gran abrazo de mi para ti, Perla.

**Resumen:** A Harry le pasaba algo y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, Draco no encontraba una explicación en la física, así que buscó en otras… er "ciencias".

* * *

Héroes

_En la mitología griega…_

Draco no sabía exactamente cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Los libros no flotaban por el aire ni estaban arrimados hasta el techo rodeados de plumas y pergaminos voladores. No. Aquellos estaban organizados por tema, por nombre y por número. Si hubiese sabido que los muggles eran tan obsesivos con el orden y las clasificaciones, quizás habría arribado antes a aquel lugar, bueno, Draco conocía la biblioteca, obvio. Él, como científico, conocía todo. O quizás no, por eso estaba allí, estúpido Potter que era tan imposiblemente investigable con métodos científicamente comprobados, ¿por qué con él no funcionaba el método científico, joder?

Los muggles seguían sin agradarle, pero la física era la física y los magos aún no la estudiaban. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías más alejadas, no fuera a ser que alguien lo viera entre medio de _aquellos _libros. Draco estaba ahí única y exclusivamente porque se le habían acabado las fuentes de información científicas y porque realmente _necesitaba _conocer al enemigo que había dentro de Harry Potter (a la parte heroica y muggle en otras palabras). Porque él, como digno Malfoy, _necesitaba _obtener algún provecho de aquellos detalles. Mientras más inesperado fuera su ataque, más controlado tendría a Harry. Más rápido lo entendería.

En un acto inesperado para un ser racional y científico como él, se dirigió a la parte humanista de de la universidad. No era que las ciencias _exactas _no le pudieran ayudar, no que la física no le pudiera ayudar, la física (oh amada física) le había ayudado bastante al descubrir el efecto entrópico que Potter generaba a su alrededor.

Así que allí estaba, en la biblioteca de Filosofía y Humanidades, rodeado de tantos libros inútiles que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

El problema era que Potter de exacto no tenía nada, y de inentendible e impulsivo todo. Por lo que Draco ya había pasado los límites de raciocinio intentando comprender cómo era que aún seguía con Harry y pensaba que quizás entre tanto libro de historia y filosofía encontraría algo. De todas formas, la probabilidad de encontrar alguna solución era bastante alta, y si no lo hacía siempre podía volver a ser fiel a la física y probar en otro sistema, quizás en el satélite natural las leyes físicas se aplicaban al comportamiento de Potter.

Como fuera, sacó un pequeño libro, en realidad todos parecían igualmente inexactos. No buscaba algo en particular, más bien buscaba cualquier cosa, y aquel Diccionario de Mitos era tan bueno como cualquiera. Potter debería agradecer el sacrificio que Draco estaba haciendo: leyendo un libro de filosofía. Casi podía escuchar al fantasma de Newton reclamándole.

Abrió el libro en cualquier página, Harry era tan extraño y único que quizás así (haciendo cosas extrañas) lograba entenderlo.

Por casualidad ―cosa que Draco sabía que no existía, pero si estaba ahí por Potter, debía colocarse en su lugar (aunque le doliera)― encontró que la primera palabra que definían en la página que estaba mirando era "Héroes".

_Bien, esto no es casualidad. No. Seguramente si calculo la probabilidad de que yo entrara a este lugar, cogiera este libro y encontrara la palabra "héroe" en el primer intento, va a ser cercana a uno. Seguro._

La probabilidad de las cosas va entre cero y uno. Por ejemplo, la probabilidad de que Harry entendiera que cuando Draco le decía que amaba la fuerza de roce, se refería a que quería frotarse contra su cuerpo, era más cercana a cero. Aunque eso no impedía que Draco lograra obtener lo que quisiera, fuera practicar la fuerza de rozamiento con Harry, o la fricción, o la presión.

Draco siempre conseguía lo que quería, menos un Nobel, pero ya estaba en proceso de obtener uno.

Volvió a suspirar y se dirigió hacia unos sillones. Quizás los muggles sí sabían lo que hacían, aunque fueran muggles humanistas.

Comenzó a leer con un poco más de interés que al comienzo. Sólo un poco, él era fiel a la física, oh, amada física.

_En la mitología griega…_

Y en la farándula mágica.

…_el héroe es el personaje semidivino…_

Y desastroso, dolorosamente atractivo, mal educado, sin gracia, con los músculos bien marcados, deseable, con rápida y buena circulación sanguínea hacia las zonas bajas del cuerpo, con el cabello tan horrible como los matemáticos ―aunque en realidad le daba aspecto de recién follado, así que como los matemáticos no, ugh―, con unas gafas tan molestas como su ropa ―desnudo era mucho mejor que vestido, había que decirlo―, y con un sentido de la justicia que hacía temblar hasta a dios ―en el improbable caso de que existiera. Ya, Potter no era semidivino, aunque… no. No lo era y punto.

…_nacido de una divinidad y un ser humano…_

Claro y él era, Merlín no lo quisiera, la reencarnación de Voldemort. Si tuviera que reencarnarse en alguien, Draco lo haría en Newton o en Einstein, así al menos tendría un Nobel.

…_al que generalmente se atribuían hechos extraordinarios… _

Bueno, no tenía mucho que objetar a eso.

Potter sí que había hecho cosas extraordinarias, como hacer que Draco Malfoy deseara dormir todas las noches con él. Y claro, también estaba el hecho de que había derrotado a Voldemort, no se había vuelto loco ni había muerto ―realmente― en el proceso.

Aunque claro, ahora se le atribuían poderes ridículamente imposibles, como que era el dios del sexo o cosas así… en realidad lo ridículo era que otras personas lo supieran, pero daba lo mismo, Draco no dejaría a nadie más que él mismo comprobar aquello, bueno, no comprobarlo ―ya estaba más que comprobado―, sino vivirlo.

… _(el origen de una raza, la fundación de una ciudad, victorias o hazañas fabulosas, etc) _

Draco estaba de acuerdo con el etcétera.

Aunque no con lo de originar una raza, casi le da una arcada muy malfoyesticamente inadecuada al imaginar que eso habría pasado si Harry no se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo que estar con la _Mustela nivalis(1) _menor era un error imperdonable, era como decir que la Tierra era redonda siendo que era ovalada.

Ahora no podía dejar de imaginarse que si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella no era su especie, habría una nueva raza de mocosos pecosos y de ojos verdes saltando y babeando todo… de tan solo pensar en los mini-Potters le daba miedo.

…_y al que se rendía culto._

Arg. Culto. A Harry "soy el salvador del mundo mágico y no me importa" Potter, sí que se le rendía culto. Más que eso, era como una obsesión… cosas ridículas como que las gafas redondas, anticuadas e inútiles (iguales a las del salvador) eran venta número uno entre los magos pequeños…

_El héroe, no solo en Grecia, sino en otras mitologías o leyendas antiguas, supone una mezcla de elementos históricos y simbólicos._

De acuerdo. Guerra-Voldemort. Draco no tenía mucho qué decir.

Casi había decidido quedarse con libro. Claro, antes de que los muggles se enseriaran.

_A veces, resulta difícil deslindar lo mítico de lo real. Así las personificaciones heroicas, que en todos los pueblos de la antigüedad hizo la poesía, pasaron a ser objetos de culto, porque los poetas habrán idealizado a los héroes hasta el punto de convertirlo en seres sobrenaturales._

Demonios. Aquello era demasiado cierto, pero a falta de poesía, en el mundo mágico estaba el Profeta. Probablemente era eso lo que había tenido a Harry deprimido. Era bastante extraño pensarlo, y más, notar que era un fenómeno generalizado entre los héroes… joder, si hasta parecía que ser un héroe como Potter era pertenecer a otra especie, ahora entendía porque a Harry le gustaba estar con él ―más de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría, claro―; Draco jamás le había otorgado un trato especial por ser el héroe, al contrario.

Draco cerró el libro y miró sin ver la cubierta por algunos segundos. "Diccionario de mitos y símbolos", al menos tenía claro que su Harry no era, ni quería ser, un mito o un símbolo. Quizás para comprenderlo sólo debía tratarlo como siempre, como a Harry Potty-Potter, decirle lo tonto y desastroso que era, lo inútil y molesto (pero a la vez necesario) que era tenerlo todos los días en su cama. O en la cama de ambos, mejor dicho, porque claro, después de todo, Draco no necesitaba decirle textualmente lo poderoso y atractivo que era, Harry sabía que él no estaría con alguien insignificante…

Se levantó del sillón y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, no debía olvidar que la física era una ciencia caprichosa que no perdonaba infidelidades y, aunque aquel libro le había ayudado, Draco jamás iba a revelarlo, siempre podía inventar alguna teoría ―o destruir alguna otra, que era su pasatiempo favorito después de follar con Harry― que explicase cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

Aunque analizando su comportamiento, tal vez debería buscar alguna explicación a por qué sentía la necesidad real de ayudar a Potter, siendo que llevaban meses juntos. No importaba, las feromonas y la dopamina siempre eran una buena y certera excusa.

Y el sexo en las mañanas, en la tardes y en las noches también ayudaba a que aquella relación siguiera, claramente. Así que Draco buscó un lugar para Aparecerse y llegar al departamento que compartían, sentía que necesitaba su dosis diaria de dopamina(2).

Fin.

_(1) Mustela Nivalis _es el nombre científico de las comadrejas.

(2) Dopamina es un neurotransmisor que se libera en momentos de gran excitación, como el sexo. Hace que la gente sea feliz y ayuda a la salud (es en serio).

* * *

_Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar Drarry, fícamente hablando... pobre fic, pero es que en este momento mis ganas de escribir no superan mi necesidad de aprobar las asignaturas xD Pero prometo terminarlo._

_Besos, Luni._


End file.
